


Buongiorno, principessa!

by MXvanilla (Shinjuk0)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non-Canon Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Points of View, Rivalry, Slow Burn, canon intertextual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinjuk0/pseuds/MXvanilla
Summary: Sara & Mila, The Virginity Bet.





	Buongiorno, principessa!

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first fic, please be gentle <3  
> english is not my first language so I appreciate any grammar correction, I will try to stick to the canon, most of this is my headcanon recreating missing scenes from minor characters point of view, I hope you enjoy. (no beta)

It was 9 at the evening in Saint Petersburg, Mila already dinnered, it was the only time of the day that she could spend with her family, but today was a special day, so she rushed to her room and watched her reflection in the mirror, rearranging her hair and makeup, she wanted to look cute for her princess, it was her birthday after all.

She cleaned her throat and videocalled her friend, the call ringed and was promptly answered by a gorgeous brunette - buongiorno, principessa! - Mila almost screamed, singing at her best attempt to speak italian, which felt weird in her slavic tongue, she could see Sara giggling in her smartphone screen, it was a pristine sound like the sunshine and warmed her heart to the core - what an old joke to say! also it's 19 hours o'clock here in Napoli - she answered, cleaning a tear from her dark purple eye - it's not old, it was babushka's favorite movie, and i'm not kidding! - Mila beamed - you are my princess, you will always be, Sarochka, happy birthday!! what do you want for your birthday? - Sara smiled at Mila - certo, it was nonna's favorite too - then she made a gesture, poking lightly her forehead with her fist - mmm... think, think, what should i want? i know! send nudes - and she blinked one eye, smiling coquettishly.

Mila's face reddened almost as crimson as her hair - I don't know if that's even legal, your highness - her blue eyes opened like windows to the dawn - then I want a kiss, if it’s the best second thing you can give me - Sara asked, like a cat savorating her meal - i would like to think that the best present you would have from me was my heart, but if my principessa only wants this beautiful body, then what's mine is yours - Mila pouted, clenching her chest - oh! but i thought that your heart was already mine, Lady Mila - Sara replied, displaying a grimace of false confusion - indeed, it belongs to you my principessa - Mila and Sara enjoyed flirting with each other and giggled brightly - according to the Grand Prix assignments, we will see each other at the Rostelecom Cup, shall I receive my gift then? - Sara asked fluttering her eyelashes - I'm afraid so, coach Yakov put me into high training, currently my life is just skating and surviving, I think he's still pretty mad at me because I took time from training to go out with the hockey guy, and that makes me mad with myself because it was a total waste of time, we ended up breaking, like every other guy I attempted to date it didn't even lasted a season - Mila rambled while she rubbed her neck - urca! so soon - Sara gasped, touching her cheeks, Mila laughed bitterly - don’t fake, you didn't even liked him - 

Sara pointed at her lips with a sharp expression - no I didn't, I don't like to lie to you, but I don't want to hurt you either, even do you know what they say, chiodo scaccia chiodo, you will get another any time, me on the other hand, I will die a virgin, my body wasn't made to be untouched, but with this brother of mine, I can't literally even see a guy because he has avere un diavolo per capello - Mila didn't have the heart to tell Sara that she couldn't understand a fling of italian, but knowing her friend she got an idea of what she was talking about - you are so sweet and cute Sara, you are gorgeous, I don't even get it how come you got to be bullied when younger, those rascals must be dying for a hair of yours right now - Sara's expression changed to a sad gaze - well you know i have this eyes, and it's a superstition but people used to say that it means i'm a witch... - Sara seemed to have a hang of over this, so Mila felt the need to cheer her up - maybe you are, because you are magical, I can see the universe in those eyes - 

Sara laughed with a hand over her mouth - oddio! Mila you are so fun to be with, I could never be bored of you, I bet you have a thousand dudes queuing up outside the rink to see you, like a movie star, you will lose your v-card before me, I swear it! - Mila shook her head - I bet you first! - Sara flinched a little - you bet then… challenge accepted! what are the rules? - Mila blinked at Sara’s dare, at this point she didn't knew if this was a joke or a serious bet, but she didn't liked to show weakness - let's see it has to be a man, from the ice skating business, and legally aged to consent I guess, that makes it more or less in equal terms for both of us - so that includes Viktor - Sara teased, knowing Mila use to have a cold shoulder about him for some unknown reason - and that includes Mickey - Mila teased back - and that excludes Plisetsky - Sara pointed and Mila grunted a little to that, knowing that she had a weakness for the russian fairy - also the prize will be, whatever the winner wants, and it will be granted by the loser one - Mila finished proudly, Sara had the feeling that this escalated quickly, but she had a competitive nature and Mila was currently ranked third in international ladies singles above Sara, so she wasn't losing this either - then we need to do some research - 

The italian skater said as she opened her laptop on the boudoir, blue light from the computer screen changing the colors of her complexion, then started to read to Mila as if it were a school assignment - it says here that we will meet at the Rostelecom Cup with Yuuri Katsuki, that means also Viktor, Seung-Gil Lee, Emil Nekola, and Mickey - Mila pondered about it and added - maybe Georgi will come to see the competition even if he's not assigned to this, there are also the members of the Skating Federations and the couches, but I think it's smarter to approach the guys that we already know, you will probably want to flirt with Katsuki and Seung-Gil because you find them kind of cute, that leaves me with Emil… and Michele - Mila wasn't that excited about her share but it could have been worse, at last they were handsome - and possibly Georgi - Sara remembered her - I'm not that desperate yet! - Mila glanced to the void and Sara giggled - we will see! - 

Sara was about to continue with something but just then her twin brother entered the room - time for dinner Sara, everything ready for the cake - Michele said not bothering if his sister was doing something private in her room, Sara rolled her eyes and responded - grazie, Mickey, i'm going - she threw a look to her brother and then to Mila in the screen of her smartphone - sorry about that, thank you for calling me today, it means so much to me, next time i call you, same time same day? - 

Mila knew that Michele will burst into Sara's bedroom at any moment so she wasn't surprised at all, sending a kiss to the tiny camera of her smartphone she dismissed her - of course my principessa, svidaniya - the video chat ended and Sara head out of her room, walking straight with the grace of a ballerina, Michele was standing there beside the door and Sara talked not giving a glance to him - _I know you listened, you spoke in english, you always make that mistake when you are prying_ \- they both walked together giving no more work between.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who gave a chance reading this, I really appreciate it <3


End file.
